Holy Crap, She's Wearing My Ring
by sugah66
Summary: Welcome to the morning after. Vegas style. 5th in the Elvis series, after Devil. By popular demand. DL. Oneshot.


**TITLE: Holy Crap, She's Wearing My Ring  
****AUTHOR: Sugah Sugah  
****SUMMARY: Welcome to the morning after. Vegas style.  
****SPOILERS: I don't think there are any.  
****PAIRING: I love me some M&Ms.  
****RATING: T – Mostly suggestive, but I don't think it's bad. Some bad words.  
****DISCLAIMER: Sadly, they aren't mine. Trust me, you'd know if they were.  
****AUTHOR'S NOTE: I enjoy toying with them. :evil laughter: They're so much fun. And those of you hoping for a steamy bedroom scene, I'm sorry to say, may be disappointed. Maybe.**

**There are more coming. Cross my heart and hope to marry Carmine Giovinazzo.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holy Crap, She's Wearing My Ring**

The first thing Danny noticed when he woke up the next morning was that the New York Symphony Orchestra was playing an encore performance in his head, and the timpani had a solo.

The second thing Danny noticed when he woke up the next morning was that he was sore. Everywhere. He was sore in places that he didn't even know had muscles. Every time he shifted position was agony.

The third thing Danny noticed when he woke up the next morning was that the thin band of gold that encircled his left ring finger glinted in the sunlight filtering in through the window.

Holy crap.

There was a ring on Danny's finger. It was a wedding ring. There was a wedding ring on Danny's finger.

The previous night was a blur. Everything had happened so fast. He hadn't had much to drink, so he remembered everything. He remembered proposing to Lindsay, her accepting, walking around for an eternity trying to find a good chapel, the wedding, getting lost on the strip, and finally making it back to their motel…

He stretched out on the mattress and smiled, images of last night filling his head. His imagination had not done Lindsay justice. She was definitely a tiger in the sack, talented beyond his wildest dreams. He was pretty sure that some of the stuff they had done was illegal in most states, but probably not Nevada. Nothing was illegal in Nevada. And he had certainly gotten her back for the way she'd teased him at the chapel.

He sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. The room was a war zone. Clothes were everywhere – hanging off lamps, strewn across the television. Furniture was overturned. Even the mattress he was laying on was askew. There were no sheets on the bed. The heavy outer curtains had been ripped down, and the sheets had been fashioned as makeshift curtains. He shook his head, struggling to remember when exactly that had happened, and figured it was probably between round three – when they broke the desk – and round six – when they knocked over the TV.

He couldn't believe he had proposed to Montana. He couldn't believe she had accepted. He couldn't believe that they had actually gone through with the ceremony. He had married Lindsay Monroe. Lindsay Monroe was his wife.

He pinched himself. Still not dreaming. That smile crept back up his face. He took another look around the room, searching for Lindsay. He slid off the mattress and padded barefoot to the bathroom, where the sound of water running was audible, even through the closed door. He opened the door and poked his head in. Lindsay was in the shower, her silhouette clearly visible through the shower curtain. He licked his lips, thought about it for two seconds, and slipped in behind her.

Danny's lower appendages stirred to life at the sight before him. He had seen everything the night before, but there was something about wet, naked Lindsay that made him feel dirty. He was thinking very, very bad thoughts about his wife. He let his mind roll around the concept. His wife. Lindsay Monroe was his wife.

"Good morning, Mrs. Messer," he said, leaning one arm on the wall and striking the sexiest pose he could.

She started, turning to face him. Unfortunately, the motel bathtub didn't offer any kind of traction, so she slipped. Sexy pose gone, he threw his arms around her to keep her standing, and they both tumbled backwards, slamming against the wall of the shower.

"Damn," Danny said, gingerly rubbing the back of his head where it had smacked off the wall. After the incident with the bed the night before, he was surprised he wasn't experiencing double vision.

Lindsay was shaking in his arms, and for a moment, he thought she was crying, but when he glanced up at her, he saw that she was laughing uncontrollably. She was laughing so hard that she wasn't even making any noise; it was one of those silent laughing fits that for some reason only women had. When she finally stopped laughing, and after she had caught her breath, she looked up at him.

"I think I sprained my ankle," she said.

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "You want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

She slapped him lightly on the chest, and he caught sight of the ring on her finger. There was a lurch in the vicinity of his heart. She was wearing his ring. She hadn't taken it off. Holy crap. He twined their fingers together, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You're pretty full of yourself," she said, her voice soft and all evidence of her amusement gone, "to think that your kisses have magical healing powers."

He screwed his face into what he hoped was a good shocked expression. He should be able to pull it off; he'd gotten enough acting experience pretending that he hadn't had a massive crush on Lindsay since October. "You mean they don't?"

"Well," Lindsay said, just the barest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "maybe…"

She stretched up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. His tongue immediately sought entrance to her mouth, and she willingly parted her lips to grant him access. Cautiously, he spun them around, pressing her back against the wall, and she wrapped one of her legs around his hips. Their fingers were still intertwined, but she tangled those from her free hand in the hairs at the base of his skull.

Danny had to pull away when his brain dimly registered the knowledge that it was suffering from lack of oxygen. Breathing hard, he rested his forehead against Lindsay's and stared into her chocolate eyes. "Fuck, Linds," he said. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She glanced downwards, then met his gaze with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I think I have some idea."

It took him approximately three seconds to realize what she was really saying, but when he did, he started laughing. He cupped her face with his free hand and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "You have a dirty mind, Mrs. Messer. I like it." Her face abruptly became serious, and Danny frowned. "You okay?"

She turned her head to the side, staring at their clasped hands where Danny had them pinned against the wall. He followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at her ring. "What are we going to do, Danny?"

He swallowed. He didn't like the doubtful tone in her voice. "Well, I don't know about you, but I sure as hell wouldn't mind a repeat of what we did last night."

She shook her head, and he sighed. Lame attempt at humor hadn't worked. "I meant, what are we going to do when we get back to New York?"

He took a step back, so the was standing under the spray of the water, which went from warm to tepid, but he refused to let go of her hand. "I don't know, Linds," he said honestly. "It's not like any of this was planned."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I know that. I just… Did we make a mistake?"

His stomach dropped to his knees. Has she seriously just said that? "Do you regret marrying me?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but said nothing. After a moment, her shoulders sagged and she shook her head. "No," she said, and she smiled at him. "I don't. But we have to think this through. Are we going to move in together right away, or do we want to wait? How are we going to handle our relationship at work? Are we going to tell anyone about us?"

He took a step closer to her, snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her flush against him. "You talk too much." And he dropped a lingering kiss on her mouth.

Lindsay placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away. "You're the devil," she said, grinning, "and you can't keep doing that every time you don't like what I'm saying. It's not going to work."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Danny, seriously. What are we going to tell everyone at the lab?"

He tapped his chin with his index finger, pretending to think the question over. "How about we tell them that you couldn't resist my charm any longer and absolutely had to have me?"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes, but there was no malice in her gaze. "That's not funny."

He grinned. "I think it is."

"We have to talk about this."

Danny nodded emphatically, pushing her back against the wall again. He slid his free hand down her thigh and wrapped her leg around his hips again. "We'll talk later," he said.

She licked her lips. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked, sounding only half serious.

His heart constricted. "You're still wearing my ring."

The water ran from tepid to cold, but neither of them noticed.


End file.
